La cena
by TheGeekAnonimusWriter
Summary: Noelle confía en que todo saldrá bien cuando decide presentar formalmente a Asta ante su familia. Pero no contaba que el chico se pondría tan nervioso. One shot.


La Cena.

Noelle estaba claramente nerviosa. Caminaba en círculos por la habitación con ambas manos en la cintura, esperando impacientemente.  
La chica se encontraba ahora mismo en la entrada al gran castillo de la familia real: Los Silva.

\- ¡Agh! Juro que voy a matarte sino apareces….

Soltó un grito completamente molesta. ¿¡Como osaba hacerle esperar a ella, que era de la realeza!? ¡Maldito plebeyo!  
Noelle se había molestado en invitar a cenar a Asta, su compañero de los Black Bulls. La chica había intentado ocultar el motivo principal de aquella propuesta, pero como siempre, Asta le descubrió con una sonrisa.

"- ¡Claro! Además, me presentaras con tu familia, ¿No es así?"

Noelle y Asta habían comenzado a salir hace unos meses, luego de dos años de trabajar juntos para el reino, formando parte de los (no siempre) aclamados Black Bulls.  
Asta se había mostrado bastante emocionado por la cena e incluso había presumido frente a sus compañeros.

"- ¡Noelle me presentara a su familia! ¿No es genial?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si ya te conoce todo el maldito reino, chico idiota."

Asta se mosqueo con el capitán Yami aquel día, Noelle nunca había visto a su pareja tan ofendido.

Continuaban pasando los minutos y aun no aparecía. Nozel seguramente ya estaría sentado en la mesa junto a sus hermanos y padre, ¡Qué vergüenza! Noelle simplemente apretaba sus manos con fuerza, dedicando sus pensamientos en asesinar al idiota de su novio con poderes telepáticos inexistentes.

Entonces, por fin apareció. Un portal se materializo en el aire, de allí salió Finral, sujetando y tirando por el hombro a Asta.

Asta.

Noelle sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al verlo. Asta estaba vistiendo un traje, ¡Un traje formal! La túnica de los Black Bulls no aparecía por ningún lado y la característica banda en la cabeza del chico tampoco estaba, simplemente era Asta con un traje.

Asta con traje.

\- ¡Bien, bien! Yo me marcho porque Yami requiere mis… uh, servicios. Suerte en su cena de tortolitos ¡Ah, qué envidia me dan!

Como si estuviera realmente apenado por el hecho de no poder tener una velada como ellos, Finral se marchó por donde vino.  
Ambos adolescentes quedaron en silencio sepulcral, hasta que por fin Noelle rompió el silencio.

\- Asta… tienes… tienes un traje…

\- ¡Ya lo sé!- El chico rápidamente alza ambas manos frente a su rostro, con una expresión claramente perturbada.- ¡Esto está muy mal! Es que pedí ayuda a Vanessa y cuando me quise dar cuenta todos estaban intentando ayudarme y el capitán Yami me dio este traje que era suyo, entonces puedes ver que es algo ancho y-

\- ¡Asta!- Noelle le sonrió cálidamente al muchacho. Claramente había entendido la situación y de cierta forma, le daba ternura que Asta decidiera pedir ayuda ante la esperada cena.- Te ves muy bien con ese traje, sin duda los impresionaras a todos allí. ¡Pero no te atrevas a presumir frente a ellos, Bakasta!

Se aproximó a él para plantar un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios. Luego le tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia el enorme comedor, el cual se encontraba perfectamente iluminado por varios candelabros plateados con velas y debajo de los mismos se encontraba toda la familia Silva, sentada a lo largo de una mesa cubierta de comida de diferentes tipos.

Si, ya toda la familia conocía a Asta, ya que claramente su ascenso por los caballeros mágicos había hecho eco y era uno de los candidatos predilectos para futuro rey mago. Pero esta sería la primera vez que Noelle, la hija menor de la familia Silva perteneciente a la nobleza, presentaría a su novio: un plebeyo que no posee ni una pisca de magia.

En cuanto entraron, todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos automáticamente. Y se quedaron impactados. Absolutamente nadie, jamás, se esperaría tener la visión de Asta vestido con un traje. Ciertamente, no era del estilo de Asta.

\- Padre, hermano Nozel, hermano Solid, hermana Nebra. Este es mi invitado de hoy.- Siguiendo los típicos modales que alguien de la realeza debía seguir en aquellos procedimientos, inclinándose levemente ante su familia.- Asta, de los Black Bulls. Mi pareja.

Noelle espera unos segundos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, a que Asta saludase. Pero el silencio sepulcral se instala en el comedor.

\- Hola.

Es un saludo seco. Casi que robótico.  
"¿¡Pero qué haces Bakasta!?"  
Noelle se ruborizo y rápidamente volvió a erguirse, para fijar su mirada en Asta.  
El chico estaba de piedra. Noelle nunca le había visto tan intimidado, ¿Pero qué diablos le sucedía?

Nozel carraspeo levemente, mientras que señalaba una de las tantas sillas a su lado.

\- Por favor, sean bienvenidos. Ambos.  
La chica agradecía que su hermano no fuera tan duro, pero luego se percató de la mirada intensa y fija que mantenía sobre su novio, ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿¡Porque todo el mundo se comportaba tan raro!?

Ambos se sentaron en los lugares indicados y comenzaron a cenar junto a los demás. Cabe aclarar que era Nozel quien se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, desplazando a su padre como cabecera familiar, y eso era claro para la pequeña Silva.

Por lo que, sin duda, Asta debería ganarse la aprobación del capitán, no de su padre. Aquello no era difícil para el chico, ¿No? Noelle estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se pondría a parlotear sobre como llegaría a rey mago y sobre… bueno, sobre todo lo que Asta solía decir.

Pero no. Estaba en silencio, tieso como un muerto y blanco como una hoja de papel. Nozel no dejaba de mirarle, fijamente, mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que Noelle se hartó y con un enojo genuino, golpeo la mesa con las palmas de su mano y se levantó bruscamente.

\- ¡En serio, los dos están comportándose como idiotas!- La chica remarco, mientras que sentía como todo el mundo le miraba. Se intimido un poco al estar gritándole a su hermano, pero se envalentono.- ¡Hermano Nozel, deja de intimidar a mi novio! ¡Y tú, Asta, deja de comportarte como si fueras una maldita estatua!

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron un descontrol. Noelle perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de ataques que Nozel estaba lanzando hacia Asta, el cual se defendía con su espada de anti-magia, danzando sobre la gran mesa de la familia real Silva, aplastando toda la comida en el proceso.

\- ¡Debes demostrarme que eres fuerte, plebeyo! ¡Mi hermana no puede salir con un cualquiera!

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Noelle observo la enorme sonrisa y genuina sonrisa de Asta.

\- ¡Ambos somos la mejor pareja de magos! ¡No deberías temer eso, cabeza de águila!

Aquella cena fue claramente suspendida. Pero por lo menos Noelle, rio con fuerza observando como Asta caía sobre un plato lleno de puré de papa, mientras que Nozel continuaba con su actitud de hermano mayor obsesivo.  
Sin duda, toda una anécdota que luego sería contada a sus compañeros Black Bulls.

-

Siempre me imagine al hiperactivo Asta como un chico que no es capaz de manejar situaciones tan tensas como "conocer a la familia de tu novia". Y con los últimos capítulos del manga, Nozel me da toda la pinta de hermano mayor-celoso-sobreprotector.

¡Espero disfrutaran el escrito!

Pásense por mi perfil de Instagram (The Anonimus Geek Writer) si les interesa seguir al tanto o denme un pequeño follow por aquí.

¡Saludos! 


End file.
